


rifle, scissor, stone (podfic)

by jedusaur



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Animal Harm, Anxiety Disorder, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Codependency, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Gun Violence, Guns, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, MURDERBROS, Memory Loss, Non-Linear Narrative, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Snipers, Stalking, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, fatphobia, meet-cute without the cute, nachos and Drake no-shame night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: Here are the words I had to look up while recording this series because I didn't know how to pronounce them:chitinmisericordegarottecharnelI'm gonna just go ahead and call that the summary.





	rifle, scissor, stone (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rifle, scissor, stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600128) by [Verbyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/pseuds/Verbyna). 



> AO3 won't let me list a series as inspiration, only a single work, but this is a podfic of the whole series.
> 
> I really loved reading this out loud, because the subtleties of Lee's gorgeous writing can be easily missed if you're not paying attention, and concentrating on every word made me catch a few great details and parallels I hadn't noticed the previous several times I read this series. I hope taking the time to listen will have the same effect for you.

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nzg61l3mv8n9k61/rifle%252C_scissor%252C_stone.mp3/file) (138 MB, 01:40:33)

[Bloopers](https://www.mediafire.com/file/j5aitephza5au75/bloopers.mp3/file) (1.8MB, 00:01:17)


End file.
